1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clock generators, and more particularly, to clock generators capable of generating clocks with different frequency according to a binary code.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fractional-N (% N) clock generators are widely applied to microprocessors and communication systems. The conventional fractional-N clock generators, however, not only have jitters and inaccuracy in their duty cycle but also require a large chip area.